Closure
by Tswizzle.BMA.13
Summary: Katniss visits Gale to get closure on Prim's death after twenty years but is that all she will get? Review to let me know if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

Today was twenty years from when Prim died. I was in my room crying. Peeta has been trying to comfort me all day but I wouldn't let him. He is way too good for me.

The only one who could comfort me is the one who destroyed me. So I did what I vowed I never would do. I got up, wiped away the tears and picked up the phone. I dialed his number from district two.

It rung three times and then I heard a gruff, saddened voice on the phone say, "Hello?"

"Hi, um is this Gale?" I ask.

"Ya, who is this?" He replies.

"Um could you meet me in district seven tonight?"

"Um sure…" Then I hung up, I couldn't talk any longer I was about to cry.

I tell Peeta I will be visiting with Annie, to see how she is doing because it has been twenty years for her losing Finnick. He gives me a kiss to the lips and then asks me if I would like a ride to the train station, I decline. I tell him that I need the fresh air but being perfectly honest I don't want to disappoint him when I go to district seven instead, it would just lead to too many questions.

I get on the train and sit all the way to the back of it. I think of what I am going to say to him, I cry thinking I'm the reason for so many people's death, and I think of Primrose and Finnick. I cannot believe this and then I think of

Haymitch, how he has been dead for little over three years now. I think of how he mentored me, how he saved my life many times, and I think of how even though he was a pain in the butt, I love him as a daughter would love a father. I just wish I could have told him that before he died. I mean it was his time, just not mine to let him go. The train stops but it is only for district nine. One more stops and I'll be there. The first time I have seen him in twenty years. I don't want to see him, I need to, and it will give me closure. I take a small nap because it is a pretty long ride from district nine to seven.

When the train arrives, I am there waiting for his train to pull in. I sit on the bench for about an hour when his train pulls to a stop. When he gets off, I see him before he sees me. He is gruff looking, he has scruff on his face, his hair has blackened with tips of gray, he looks stronger than he did the last time I saw him. He is wearing a button up top with short sleeves and tight, ripped up blue jeans. Through his short sleeves I see he has gotten a tattoo of Prim's name, her birthday and death date. All in all he looks sexy. He sees me and runs up to me and envelops me into a bear hug. I literally cannot breathe anything else but his cologne; it smells of the woods we used to hunt back before I volunteered and all the events following. Before I know somehow my lips are connected with his. Stop it Katniss, this isn't what you came here for. Stop it. But I don't want to stop it our lips are in sync and I can't stop it feels so nice. Never have Peeta and I kiss felt this good. I start feeling dizzy.

We don't break away from one another for at least five minutes. That's when the feeling of guilt starts seeping in. I didn't come here to make out with him, I came to get closure. What am I going to tell Peeta? Will I tell Peeta? What am I going to do with this friend that I've had feelings for forever? Or should I just act like this never happened? It doesn't matter right now because we are kissing again.

"Katniss? What are you doing?" No it can't be. The man who was my best friend, my mentor is here in district seven but who is the man next to him. I squint my eyes to see when *thump* something hits the back of my head and all I see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up I am in a bed and my vision is fuzzy. What happened? I try to think of the moments before I was hit in the head but then it head starts to ache and I give up and go back to sleep.

When I wake up for a second time, Gale is there along with Prim, Haymitch, and Finnick. Wait they are all dead except or Gale. What is up?

"Katniss? Sweetheart? Are you ok?" Haymitch says.

"No, you are all dead but Gale. What is happening?" I say shaking.

"I know this is overwhelming but none of us really died. We all just went into hiding." Finnick replies.

"But- but why? Why didn't you tell me? I have been grieving all of you for years and you all were alive and- and safe just hiding! What next is my father alive? He never really died in the mine explosion…" I start ranting ticked of they all let me grief when not needed.

"No Katniss. But one other person did survive and went into hiding that you know." Prim says. Oh my gosh my little sister is now thirty three years old. She is tall at least five foot eight. Instead of her long blonde hair she had, she now has short black hair and her blue eyes have turned brown. What happened to my little sister? I look down at her hand and she has a wedding band on her finger!

"Prim, my goodness you've grown up on me. You're married?" I say crying. "Who's the lucky man, little duck well now swan?"

"Cato's younger brother, his name is Aden. We met in district thirteen and when I had to go into hiding I asked him to follow me. He is two years older me with blue eyes ad blonde hair. We have been married for three years. Just about the same time Haymitch quote unquote died. I needed a person to walk me down the aisle and you would've noticed if he was gone to long. So I ha to steal him from you." She says with a smile. "I've wanted to tell you but I just couldn't otherwise people would find out I was alive along with other people. I am sorry Katniss."

"It's ok. I love you and you'll have to have me meet him soon. Ok?" I say with a smile.

"Of course! And there is someone waiting to see you, he couldn't come with us because he was helping design his fiance's wedding dress." Prim replies.

"It can't be? Cinna! He is still alive. Oh my gosh but I saw him die right in front of me! How?" I ask rushing through each word.

"He was taken in as a prisoner during the games and during the rebellion. After about two years he escaped and found m. And I directed him to the hiding place." Haymitch says, "Now I think that is enough information for today, why don't you get some sleep, Sweetheart." He says with a wink.

"Um. I just woke up from sleeping how long? I think not besides I-I will just have nightmares and wake up in less than an hour. Wait before anything else what happened? All I remember is seeing you guys and then bam I'm out cold." I say frustrated trying to remember but seeing anything past that.

"Well, I would say you saw me and then just past out from my gorgeousness but what really happened was you were standing to close to an opening train car and it knocked you in the head." Finnick said then coughed, "Klutz." then coughed again with a smirk.

"You'll be fine sweetheart but if you don't got to sleep yourself I'm going to put this morphling here into this syringe and force you to go to sleep." Haymitch replies.

"You wouldn't." I say

"Oh but I would. Good night Sweetheart." He says then puts the syringe up to by wrist and I'm out cold before I can even say, you stink.

When I wake up, the clock next to my bed reads, 3:30 but doesn't say am or pm. I try looking through a window to see if it is night or day when I realize there is no windows in my room. Everyone from before is gone except Gale.

"Gale?" I ask hazily.

"Katniss! You're up. You don't know how close I was to knocking Haymitch out when he did that."

"Thanks, but Gale. We need to tal..." I say interrupted.

"No, like Finnick had to restrain me from punching him, because well you know he's pretty up there in age."

"Gale. We need to talk about what happened at the train station."

"Oh." Is his only response.

"I don't regret kissing you because at the time it felt right but now that I think of it, Gale, I am married and have two teenagers. If I didn't volunteer, I am sure we would have gotten married and lived together, but I did, and then Peeta and I bonded. Gale there will always be a part in my heart for you, trust me. But Peeta has to have a bigger part in there. I love you Gale, but it's just not enough. I'm sorry."

"I've always known. I just wanted to see if there was anyway I could be wrong about it. I am sorry I made us even more awkward. No matter what Katniss, you will always have my love." He says then walks out the door of the hospital room.

I sit in my hospital bed for what seems like hours but when I look at my clock it reads 3:47. Eventually Finnick walks into my room and is holding a hand full of sugar cubes, but what else. This is Finnick we are talking about.

"Hey, I had to restrain your boyfriend from killing Haymitch. I should get a payment for that you know. Hmm.. How about I find you distracting." He says with a smirk.

I think back to when he we were in district thirteen and go into my trance again.

_Flashback_

'_Katniss, they won't let me go! I told them I'm fine, but they won't even let me ride in the hovercraft!'_

_I take in Finnick- his bare legs showing between his hospital gown and slippers, his tangle of hair, the half-knotted rope twisted around his fingers, the wild look in his eyes- and know any plea on my part will be useless. Even I don't think it's a good idea to bring him. So I smack my hand on my forehead and say, "Oh, I forgot. It's this stupid concussion. I was supposed to tell you to report to Beetee in Special Weaponry. He designed a new trident for you.'  
_

_At the word trident, it's as if old Finnick surfaces, 'Really? What's it do?'  
_

_'I don't know. But if it's anything like my bow and arrows, you're going to love it.' I say, 'You'll need to train with it, though.'  
_

_'Right. Of course. I guess I better get down there.' he says.  
_

_'Finnick?' I say. 'Maybe some pants?'  
_

_He looks down at his legs as if noticing his outfit for the first time. Then he whips off his hospital gown, leaving him in just his underwear. 'Why? Do you find this' -he strikes a ridiculously proactive pose- 'distracting?'_

_I can't help but laughing because it's funny, and it's extra funny because it make Boggs look so uncomfortable, and I'm happy because Finnick actually sounds like the guy I met at the Quarter Quell.  
_

_'I'm only human, Odair.' I get in before the elevator close.  
_

__Flashback Ends__

"Only if I get a sugar cube, Odair." I say with a smirk.

He throws me a sugar cube and I catch it in my mouth. It's funny whenever I am around with Finnick, my immaturity comes back, even though I am my mother's age when I volunteered. I am thirty-seven yet am acting seventeen, catching sugar cubes in my mouth and flirting with Finnick.

"You know what, Finnick?" I say.

"What's that Katniss?" He replies smiling ear to ear, while throwing me another sugar cube.

"I, at thirty-seven, am acting more like a child then I did when I was a child."

"I know, we both had our childhoods taken away from us at early ages." He says with a frown. Then throws a sugar cube and hits me directly in the nose.

"Hey! What's that for?" I say laughing. Then I steal half of the sugar cubes left and start throwing them at him. Next thing I know we are having a sugar cube war.

"Wait, in order for this to be fair. Whoever wins has to do whatever the other person says for a whole week." Finnick says panting from all of our laughing.

"Ok. Deal. Better get ready to be a slave, Odair." I say smirking. "Wait before we start."

"What Katniss?" He replies grunting.

"Let's go down to the cafeteria to get the sugar cube bowl. Duh." _Did I just say duh... wow,_ I think.

"Ok, sounds good, but Katniss, maybe some clothes?" Finnick replies smirking ear to ear.

"Why? Do you find this..." I strikes a ridiculously proactive pose, "distracting?"

"I'm only human, Everdeen." He replies.

"Real original, now come on we need to get sugar cubes so you can be my slave." I say smiling and throwing on my clothes over top the hospital gown, then we start running to the elevator to go on floor one.

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" The face I thought I never see again, but it wasn't my stylist it was someone I loved even more than that. Next thing you know, I am on the ground with my vision blackening and my hair feeling sticky from what must be blood. I hear faint shouts but can't make any of the out. I just hope I don't lose my memory again.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, still in the hospital room. At least I think I am awake. I don't know, am I? Everything looks like it should but- but there is something different. I can't place my finger on it. I try to get up but realize I can't. I am to weak to do anything. I try again and I manage to sit up but that is as far as I can get up. What's going on? The last thing I remember is I was going to go to the cafeteria to get sugar cubes with Finnick, we were about to get on the elevator when I saw someone. But who was it again? At least that is what I believe what happened. I better find Finnick or anyone for that matter. I am about to stand up when I am told, "Sit down Katniss." I look over and see it is Haymitch. In his hand he has a syringe filled with yellow- green liquid it must be a higher dose of morphling.

"Haymitch? Is that you?" I ask.

"No, sweetheart. It's Cato. You must have knocked your head pretty hard." He says joking.

"Ouch." The pain is just starting to kick in. I guess the pain relief was out of my system, hence why I woke up and couldn't get up without being dizzy and weak.

"You need some more medication? It will help." He asks sympathetically.

"No." I wince from the pain. Why did I just say no? My head is pounding. This is far worse than the tracker jackers, and they were horrible. I am completely dizzy. I cannot see straight and Haymitch is starting to look like Finnick and then he morphs into Gale who then morphs into Peeta. Peeta, oh my gosh. What is he going to think? Is he going to get worried and go to district four to discover I never went there? I have to get back. I have to get back.

I stand up, then I stumble. Luckily someone is there to catch me. I can't make out who it is from all the pain but the image I am getting in my head it looks like Gale. Gale, even after I tell him I don't love him like I should and to pretty much move on, is still there for me. Watching me, caring for me, and helping me. I don't know. Did I make the right choice? Is Peeta who I belong to? I believe he was when I needed him, but have I always given him my all, like he has to me? I thought I had but did I truly LOVE Peeta? We had two teenagers together, Mitch and Luna.

Mitch was sixteen, six foot, two; had long blonde hair just like Peeta, a strong build like Gale, the sweetest face that made all the girls love him just like Finnick, and the most sarcastic son of a gun just like Haymitch. Luna was thirteen and the sweetest person you would ever know just like Prim, she had a voice that would make all the birds stop to listen just like Rue, and she was independent just like me.

I wasn't being fair to Peeta, he deserved so much better than me, yet he wanted me. I love him but is it wrong I enjoyed that kiss with Gale to much?

"KATNISS!" Haymitch scream snaps me back into reality.

"Sorry, what?" I say apologetically.

"I was saying they are going to release you later on today if I give them permission to. But if you don't start getting back into reality and stop staring off into space, I will not give them my permission." Haymitch says annoyed.

"Ok. So what happened,I remember Finnick and I were going to the cafeteria then I saw someone and passed out. I cannot remember who it was or anything else." I say frustrated.

There is a knock on the door. "Katniss?" It can't be. No. I must still be on the morphling medicine. I- I must be hallucinating or something, it can't be. Yet he is right there in front of my eyes.

"Dad? What? How?" I start crying. "But- but you died in the mine explosion. You were there in the casket, they put you underground. How are you still her..." I say but then he interrupts me.

"Shhhh... Honey, I know. But I didn't die in the explosion, none of the miners did. We actually worked for years, generations before us worked on tunnels to help us escape. We worked on tunnels to all the districts to help evacuate people when the time the rebellion would come. When you were eleven I wanted to tell you and your mother but I couldn't. You were always by my side and I knew if you knew then you would want to come and it was to dangerous for you and Prim."

"But- but..." I don't know what to say I am absolutely speechless. "I- I." He wraps me into a hug. I am crying again. "Did mom ever know?"

"Yes, and she was heartbroken but knew it was for you girls own good." I nod and just hold on to him and cry. I let out twenty- six years worth of crying I held in, out.

"Dad, I love you."

He gives me a kiss on the top of my forehead. "I love you too, Katniss."

"Mr. Everdeen?" Gale says.

"Yes, Gale- my boy."

"Did. Did my father make it out alive?" Gale asks.

"Yes, but he met a young lady and they are now happily married and are living in what used to be the Capitol. Don't get angry. Almost all the miners did the same thing. We all got lonely and knew we couldn't return to our wives so we met new people and restarted our lives in hiding."

"Wait. We? You- you got remarried? Do you have any children I should know about?" I say with my voice getting louder and louder.

"Katniss, I was very lonely. I loved your mother more than mockingjays love trees and singing, but I couldn't come back to her. I needed someone to share my thoughts and love with. And to answer your question you have three half- sisters. Lily is twenty- one and looks just like you and acts like Prim. Dahlia is twenty- three and looks like Prim but acts like Gale. And Rosemary is twenty-five and looks like your mother did when I first met her and acts like you." He says.

I push myself out of his arms. "I would've done better knowing you were dead than cheating on mom! I hate you dad! To think I use to admire you and-and want to grow up and be just like you! The thought is now vile in my head! I thought you loved mom, but you never did." I get up and start running out of the room and reach the elevator.

Just as I press the button I look back to make sure he didn't follow me, the door opens and there they are. Three figures I thought were gone forever. "Katniss?" They all say simultaneously. Instead of falling down and passing out like I have done the past few times I take deep breaths in and envelop the three figures into a hug.

"I have miss you guys." I say. "Can we go down to the cafeteria to talk?"

**Author's Note**

**The following people have helped me with names, facts, etc.**

** Avery Robson, Ange Ann Neufeld, Jae Hee Kim, Ian Kowalski,Christian Walter, Alexia Bergasses, and Primrose Rue (btw read her fanfictions they are really good! u/3695497/)**

**Please review and give me ideas for upcoming chapters!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

We get to the cafeteria. I go to the vending machine to get an apple. It's the first food I have eaten in days. Then I take a seat next to Madge and Peeta's two brothers Wheatly and Breadly.

"So let me get this straight. Madge you heard of district twelve being destroyed beforehand and escaped. You told Breadly, who was your boyfriend at the time who then grabbed his brother and you all escaped?" I say trying to process everything.

"No, I was dating Wheatly at the time. I would have told more people but I literally found out two hours before the bombing and had to escape. We didn't even tell his parents." Madge says. "I wasn't really horribly sad about their mom but I had always enjoyed their dad's company. And my conscience felt a whole lot better when I discovered the rest of district twelve was evacuated by Gale. Any who... Now Breadly and I are married and have one little girl who is thirteen." She say proudly.

"Ok. So where did you escape to? Nobody will reveal that information to me." I ask impatiently.

"We wound up in this place called Amity but the rest of the group was not with us. Amity was a pretty cool place, everyone was calm and peaceful and just- just nice. It was located across the ocean and inland about one hundred miles." I give Wheatly a crazy look. "We had a man by the name of... ummm... What was his name again Breadly?"

"Something like Seneca, no wait. That was not it. Who was Seneca again?" Breadly asks.

"The head gamemaker that died the first year Peeta and I went into the games."I say.

"Oh yeah. Dang it. What the heck was his name?" Breadly says.

"Wasn't his name Bryon and his wife who helped. Her name was Trinity. She was one of Seneca's triplet sisters." Wheatly says.

"Oh yeah. Ok so after we lived in Amity for about five or six years we got a message from Haymitch to go to this one place back in Panem because it was safe again. So we packed our things and left Amity. The place was nice and everything but just to peaceful and frankly crowded." Madge says quietly noticing her voice was getting loud before.

"Alright where was this place that Haymitch told you to live?" I ask still confused.

"We were not allowed to know. It was confidential or whatever. So yeah. I heard about the kiss you and Gale shared. What up with that I thought you and Peeta you know." she says giggling.

"We are and I don't know what happened and do not tell him please. Madge please." I beg. "Wait who told you?"

"I am not telling. Not even if you get on your knees and beg." She says with a smirk.

"It was Finnick wasn't it?" I ask.

"How in the world did you guess?" She asks.

"It seemed like a act of Finnick. Can we go back to the room? I am starting to get tired."I say.

"Ok." Madge says. We pick up our untouched food and head to the elevator.

When we reach the elevator to go back to my room which was on the seventh floor. Who else is on the elevator but my father looking for me.

"Katniss. Wait you do not understand I could not come back and all the other miners hadimmediately gone after the first women they saw. I did not even go after her. She crept on me. I know you probably hate me but I did my best to protect you guys even when I was gone. I left over two years salary for you guys to get by. I did still care and think about you guys all the time. I knew there would be a rebellion within your generation that is why I helped build a haven for your sister, your mom, and you." He says.

I know he is telling the truth but it still hurts. I know I have to forgive him but I just can't completely yet so I nod and get on the elevator. I know one thing though that is I have to get my closure with him and forgive him. We get to my room and I go on my bed and go into my own world and try to figure things out in my head. Eventually I wind up falling asleep and dreaming of how I am going to explain everything that happened to Peeta. Then I come up with a perfect solution to explain everything to him.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately I have had writers block along with no time on my hands. Anyways here's an update and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to an empty room. Perfect! I go to the phone on the wall and call Peeta. I really am not being fair to him. I dial our number and it rings three times and then I hear, "Hello?"

"Hey Mitch. Could you put daddy on the phone?" I ask.

"Ummm... Sure. DADDDDDDD! Come here mom is on the phone."

"Katniss? Honey are you alright? Where are you? I tried calling Annie to see if you made it safely and she said you weren't with her. Then I called the train station and they said you didn't purchase a ticket for district four. They said you went to district seven instead. Are you alright?"

I let him finishing rambling then I say. "I know and I am sorry I lied to you. I just couldn't tell you honestly. I needed closure. And then a bunch of other things happened." I say rushed.

"We are coming there now. See you soon Katniss. I love you."

"I love you to Peeta. But you don't..." then he hangs up the phone on me.


	6. Chapter 6

I look down at the phone that I was just using. It still held warmth from my cheek which I was holding it to.  
"He hung up on me," I mutter and set it next to me on the bed. I play with the fabric of my shirt and stand up. I look at the door and turn away. I start pacing and let my thoughts run wild.  
"Everyone is alive," I thought bitterly. "They lied to me, but at least they are still alive." I feel like I am at war with myself. One part of me wants to be mad at them for lying to me so long, but the other part wants to forgive them and never want to leave them. I pick up the phone and try dialing Peeta. Nothing.  
Rage fills me and I throw the phone against the wall. It shatters and falls to the ground in pieces. It didn't make me feel any better though. I look down at the pieces and go to clean them up.  
I stop in my tracks as I hear a knock at the door.  
I open the door and relief fills me. It is anyone who died, but it was someone who I trusted. Johanna. I hug her tightly and she hugs me back, but not as tightly. Her hair was still brown and it was in a cute pixie cute that stops at her chin.  
"Hey Katniss! Haven't seen you in awhile," she greets me. And it's true. I haven't seen her since the rebels won. I heard that she became married to the mayor of District 7. She is wearing a brown tank top and green cargo pants that stop and her knees and hugs her legs tightly. Her shirt also hugs her body a bit too tight for my liking.  
"Johanna, how are you? Did you know about," I gesture around me, "about this?" She looks at me with pity and I feel my smile drop. She, of all people, should know that I hate pity.  
"I'm sorry Katniss. I did know. But when I was going to tell you?" She asks a bit harshly. I wince at the venom in her voice. Her face softens a bit. "You know what I mean…" She mumbles.  
"Yeah, I do." I said dully. She looks at me and smirks. She lightly punches me on the arm.  
"How's lover boy?" She grins at me. It goes ear to ear. I can't help but grin with her, even though guilt from Gale pangs me in the chest.  
"We have two kids," I explain. Her face drops a bit but she smiles at me. I guess she didn't have any kids of her own. Her eyes move over to the broken phone on the ground. She raises one of her eyebrows and sends me a questioning glare. I sigh and sit down on the edge of the bed and she sits next to me and waits for me to explain.  
"I kissed Gale." I mutter, playing with my fingers. Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.  
"You mean your hot cousin?" She asks sarcastically. I ignore her comment and I nod unhappily. "Well do you like him?" She asks.  
"I do, but Peeta has a bigger part of my heart than Gale. I didn't know that I was going to kiss him. I came to find closure and yet everyone I thought was dead is still alive!" I shout and throw my hands above my in frustration. She looks at me like I was crazy.  
"I'm surprised that they waited this long until telling you," she mumbles lightly. She pats my leg and gets up and leaves without another word. I wait for a few minutes to pass and I walked outside. I start to put Peeta's number in to the hallway phone and before I could dial someone runs up to me and pick me up and twirl me around.  
"Cinna," I say breathlessly. He places me down and his face is line with wrinkles from old age, but his eyes are still line with gold eyeliner.  
"Hello, girl on fire." He winks at me. I hug him tightly that when I let go he gasp for air. "Whoa there," he laughs, "let me breathe." I laugh with him. His brown eye sparkle and his face was a little flush.  
"I missed you. I felt so guilty. I thought you died because of me." I mumble. He leans down and kisses me lightly on the cheek and when he pulls back he has a serious expression.  
"I am so sorry that I put you through that," he chokes on his words like he might cry. My heart leaps into my throat and I hug him tightly.  
"I'm just glad to have you back," I smile. I wasn't lying when I said that. Even though I so guilty about all of their deaths, now I am just happy to have them back. I am still mad though that they waited this long to tell me. I just wish that I still have enough time to talk and catch up with them.  
"I didn't want them to keep it from you," he mutters. I smile and shrug like it doesn't bug me. He grins at me and says, "Twirl for me. I want to get a good look at you." I smile and take his hand. He spins me around and I get a bit dizzy and stop. I try walking and I trip over my own two feet. Cinna laughs, "You are still the same ol' Katniss." I smile with him.  
"And you are the same ol' Cinna."

**Author's Note**

**This story was from the contest I had on Nightlock Nightlock Nightlock. It took me a long time to decide which to choose from but I finally decided to go with this one. So Congrats to Alex Catalano! Alright until later ~Madge Odair  
**


End file.
